I Realized
by LazuliLAnime25
Summary: Sakura's avoiding Sasuke...and the Uchiha's not pleased.


**Sup! I wanted to add a one-shot so that my profile wasn't just one story! I'm still working on Things Could Be. I keep forgetting to hit save so I get kinda pissed and walk away for a while.**

**Anyway, it's probably kinda fluffy, prior warning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it's likely this fic would happen if I did.**

* * *

Sasuke wasn't dumb. Sometimes he wished he could be like his dobe best friend and have that air of joy. But he opted for being smart.

And not dense enough to notice Sakura was avoiding him.

He couldn't blame her. The last time he was in Konoha he left her on a bench. He supposed it took a toll on her emotions, not that he had any of those at the moment.

But he had also figured when he had protected her from 'that' attack during the Fourth Shinobi War she'd forgive him. Hell, she was saying she wanted to join him back at the bridge after he killed Danzo.

As much as he hated to admit it, he was annoyed, and yes...pissed. The only girl who truly loved him, not for his looks, not for his chakra, was avoiding him.

* * *

Despite his annoyance to the yappy Yamanaka and her fangirlish tendencies, Sasuke managed to pry where Sakura trained out of Ino.

It was a quiet, secluded area deep in the training grounds, close to water. Also surrounded by trees and boulders, which Sasuke assumed she practiced her monstrous strength on.

He found Sakura reading...READING IN THE TRAINING GROUNDS! THE TRAINING GROUNDS ARE FOR TRAINING! NOT FOR LEISURELY ACTIVITIES! Sasuke seemed to scream to himself.

But he noticed it was a medical textbook and she seemed to subconsciously do hand seals.

"Oi," he greeted softly.

To his annoyance, she looked like she was about to scream but he covered her mouth before she could.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked when he removed his hand.

"That's the only greeting I get?"

"What are you expecting? A great big declaration of fucking love?"

He shrugged and she narrowed her green gaze.

"Well no. And don't expect any from me soon." Sakura disappeared and Sasuke cursed to himself.

He couldn't solve anything by talking but he was better at action anyway.

* * *

Sakura picked up the envelope on her doormat. It was the fifth that week. They'd appear at uneven times, sometimes in the morning or sometimes at midnight.

She gently ripped the top with a senbon and tugged the paper out of the envelope.

_Have you ever felt so helpless that you think dying would be the better option at the moment?_

She let a painful smile spread across her lips. Grabbing a pen and paper from her desk, she wrote a response. Oh, she loved toying with this guy. Especially since she had found out who he was. Sasuke made it waaaaaaay too obvious.

_Indeed I have. You were there for the annual cutting of my precious hair._

After setting the letter on her porch she left for the hospital.

* * *

Sasuke felt so idiotic at the moment. She had already found out who he was. No wonder she was a genius.

At the moment, he was leaning on a wall outside the hospital, waiting for Sakura to come out.

He had time to process how he felt about Sakura. It explained everything. Why he had left her on a bench instead of killing her, why he had tried to kill her with a kunai instead of his awesome chidori, why he had protected her.

He had fallen for Sakura.

Of course, he kept this to himself. He didn't want people believing that yes, Uchiha Sasuke had feelings.

The door opened and the pink-haired woman walked out, looking droopy.

"Sasuke? What the he-"

She was cut off when he kissed her. It was feverish but did nothing to bruise her or shatter her. She had her eyes wide with surprise but slowly closed them, enjoying the feeling of his lips on hers. His arm found its way to her waist and he gently pulled her closer.

"Sasuke," she managed to whisper out. "When-"

"It was always there, I just never realized it until now," he replied and kissed her again

* * *

**Okay, yeah it sucked. But pweeeeeeeeeze R&R! O.-**


End file.
